


A Post-it Proposal

by Zirijava



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also Love, Anniversary, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV First Person, a lot of fluff, because i love post its, post its, thats it, thats the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirijava/pseuds/Zirijava
Summary: In a few weeks we have officially dated for five years. And I’m going to keep the waves flowing the same way Lance had started them back in College.With post-its.





	A Post-it Proposal

****Lance wanted to get away for our anniversary, to hire a cottage somewhere. He showed me houses and cabins one day, that we could rent from all over the States.

 

”You pick one”, I told him and shrugged. ”As long as it has a stereo, I’m good to go.”

 

Lance merely snorted but didn’t comment. Little did he know that beneath me seeming not to care that much about our upcoming anniversary, I was nervous. If only he knew what I had in store for him.

 

The idea had actually come from our mutual friends who kept asking us ”When will the wedding be”, only to leave us blushing and stuttering. Lance’s best friend Hunk had once voiced his confidence that it would be Lance who would ”pop the question”. That’s what Lance probably thought, too. I couldn’t help but smirk at that.

 

We had started dating in College, after years of going on each other’s nerves and stepping on each other’s toes. Beneath the whole rivalry between us, we both cared for each other. We were just not showing it… And then one day we noticed that the insults and snide remarks lacked the former bite, it had all happened like a wave, just fluently, you know? Like days blurring together, fading in and out like a tide but you can’t pinpoint the exact moment the change happened.

 

That’s the way we happened, well at least for the first part. In a few weeks we have officially dated for five years. And I’m going to keep the waves flowing the same way Lance had started them back in College.

 

With post-its.

 

We had our usual study session in the library on Saturdays, but this time Lance had said we could study at his apartment. I remember being surprised at the offer but didn’t think more of it. So that Saturday I met up with Lance at his apartment, we had hung out there before quite a lot actually. I knew for a fact that loads of people thought we were dating at that point and, while we were, we weren’t official or anything. _Yet_.

 

So, as I said, I went to his apartment and everything was as it used to be apart from the fact that Lance seemed nervous. I know he’d deny it to his grave but it was evident to me when he didn’t do any of his usual greetings, like comment my appearance, offer a bad pick-up line or kiss me on the cheek. Back when we started dating unofficially Lance made it into some sort of private competition where he would make it his job to turn me into a blushing, stuttering mess. (Another thing he’ll deny to his grave, but Hunk and Pidge told me it was true.)

 

I sat down on his couch, started unpacking my bag for everything I’d need for the study session; notebook, pen case, coursebooks etc. Lance continued being weird but I shrugged it off as nothing after he’d told me he was fine. After an hour or so he handed me a post-it bundle.

 

 _Keith_ , was written on the yellow note and I stared at it. Lance sat next to me and stared at it, too. I turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow, wanting some sort of explanation but he simply gestured to the note.

 

I ripped off the first note and underneath another note was written with Lance’s messy handwriting. _I like you._

 

And next, _Even though your hair sucks_. I snorted before turning to glare at him. Lance wouldn’t meet my eyes, staring at the post-it note. I swear he was paler than me in that moment, a part of me was afraid he’d faint.

 

Next note said, _And you text me in the middle of the night to discuss Aliens._

 

I rolled my eyes. There were a few more notes like that until things started getting more serious.

 

_But there are a lot of things I like about you._

 

_Your laugh._

 

_Your eyes._

 

_Your passion for everything you do._

 

_Your weird obsession with knives (it’s adorable but still scary)._

 

And the list went on and then, _There are also a lot of things I like doing with you._

 

_At first, I thought about listing them all but really, I like everything we do together._

 

_Even when we fight._

 

_But especially when we make up ;)_

 

I glanced at Lance only to see he was looking at me with a grin, I tried rolling my eyes at him but I couldn’t as a laugh escaped me.

 

_But what I’m sayin is…_

 

_I like you._

 

”I think we’ve established that”, I said, smiling before ripping the note off.

 

There was a small doodle in one of the corners with two stick figures, one standing and the other on one knee with a ”B” in his hands. The one standing had unnecessarily messy hair.

 

_Will you be my boyfriend??_

 

So that was how our official relationship had started, a day in spring 5 years minus two weeks ago.

 

Since the day I met Lance I knew he was some kind of a hopeless romantic, flirting with any pretty face, fantasizing about his future wife. I hope that part has changed to _and husband_. Or just _but preferably a husband_. Maybe _Keith as my husband_. Either one of the last three is good.

 

* * *

 

 

Shiro, Pidge and Hunk met up with me in town while our other friends Allura and Coran were ”Lance-sitting”. The easy option would’ve been for Hunk to hang out with Lance since they’re best friends and already hang out pretty much all the time as it would’ve been less suspicious. However, I felt I needed Hunk enough to risk it.

 

Some days ago, Lance had told me Coran had dropped by the daycare and invited him over for tea and said Allura’d be there, too. Lance had narrowed his eyes at me and was acting like his usual dramatic and loud self, going on and on about why Coran suddenly invited him over after such a long time.

 

”Maybe because it’s _been_ a long time?” I offered, rolling my eyes but internally praying he couldn’t tell I was hiding something.

 

That’s how we found ourselves in this situation. Lance was out of our apartment, not knowing I wasn’t there either. The plan was that we would message Coran or Allura when a ring was bought and I was on my way home, not until then were they allowed to let Lance out of their sights.

 

”Any ideas what we’re looking for?” asked Shiro.

 

”I…”, I started. ”I haven’t really thought that much about it.” I knew that if I had come into town with the ”perfect” ring in mind, I’d only set myself up for disappointment. I also knew that I wouldn’t know which ring would be ”perfect” until I saw it.

 

”Matching?” asked Pidge.

 

”Aw, man”, said Hunk. ”That’d be _cute_.”

 

I thought about it. ”Maybe”, I said. ”Hunk, what kinda ring do you think Lance would want?”

 

”Dunno”, he said. ”Maybe try in here?”

 

”Worth a try.” We walked into a jewelry shop that was so sparkly and gleaming that I thought it would turn me _blind_.

 

The things we do for love.

 

”Over here”, said Pidge and pointed towards a glass drawer with rings.

 

”Hmm”, I said as I leaned down to inspect them more closely through the glass. They were all shiny silvers and golds with one or more stones as an embellishment. ”These ones are kinda pretty?” I said.

 

”Hate to be a buzz-killer”, whispered Shiro. ”But you should look at the prices.”

 

I raised my head to look at the price tags and felt my jaw go slack. ”We’re leaving”, I said, not ready to take a loan to be able to pay for the ring. It’s not that I don’t put value in the ring but really, Lance would pretty much go crazy if I give him a ring that costs more than our occasional vacation. The things we could do for that money.

 

” _So_ …”, said Pidge, dragging the word out. ”We’re looking for a store that sells rings that are cheap but not too cheap. Anything else?”

 

”Stones?” asked Shiro.

 

”Depends”, I said.

 

It took its time but a couple of hours later and I had bought two rings, one with a Ruby and the other with a blue Zircon. Hunk assured me the whole time by the counter and as we left the shop that my plan was _brilliant_ and the rings were _perfect_.

 

I hoped Lance would think that, too…

 

* * *

 

 

”Well that was the weirdest afternoon”, Lance said just as he came inside our apartment. ”Of.” He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his jacket at the same time. Impressive? ”My.” He walked towards where I sat on the couch in our living room area, in front of the TV. ” _Life_ ”, he said as he fell down onto me on the couch.

 

I raised an eyebrow at him, barely concealing my amusement. And maybe I was a little bit satisfied knowing I was the reason behind this whole dramatic predicament, but I wasn’t going to let him know that anytime soon.

 

I sat quietly as he rambled on and on about how weird Coran was behaving. ”I mean, all he does is weird, but like this time it was _super_ weird! I’m telling you maybe he’s on something!” I snorted and averted my gaze from him. His head was on my lap and he pushed and pulled at my shirt to get me to look down at him again, so I did. ”I’m _serious_.”

 

”I know”, I said, rolling my eyes, to which he scoffed.

 

” _Hey_!” he punched me on my arm but couldn’t help his bright smile before he placed his hands behind his head. ”I’ll have you know, even _Allura_ was acting suspiciously weird. I mean, she’s also weird but today she was acting like _Coran_!” I laughed at the mental image of Allura walking around with dramatic hand gestures and Coran’s accent and mustache.

 

”So what did you actually do?” I asked and ran a hand through his hair.

 

Lance sighed. ”I had ten cups of tea. _Ten_! After having been there for like an hour or two I said I should get going. You know, I had told you I wouldn’t be long and all and would be there two hours _tops_. I was there for _four_ hours.” He sighed again before I started massaging his scalp. ”After three hours I said I really should get going but they _insisted_ I’d try their new board game which _wasn’t even new_!”

 

He kept talking and I found myself just sitting, running my hands through his hair. Soon I was drifting off, thinking about my earlier purchase and felt a warmth blossom in my chest, my heart aching in anticipation. I looked down at him and smiled, his words going straight through me. In one ear, and out the other.

 

”You know I’ve played blackjack and I told them I already knew the rules only to have them tell _me_ that they had made up _new_ rules and took fucking 30 minu–” Lance’s eyes locked on mine and he suddenly seemed shy and confused. ”What is it?” he asked. ”Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

I shrugged but smiled nonetheless. ”Because I love you.”

 

Barely a second later and he was reduced to a bright red and stuttering mess, melting on my lap. He placed a hand on his face to hide his flush and I chuckled. ”Even after five years?” I asked him with a smirk. He punched me in the stomach and I started laughing.

 

Lance sat up, moving away from my lap. ”You can’t just drop _that_ on me like that!” he said flabbergasted. ”I was in the middle of an important story.” He didn’t sound very disappointed or anything. I just shook my head and smiled.

 

”So you don’t want me to say it”, I said and shrugged. ”Duly noted.”

 

He turned around and glared at me. ” _That’s not what I said_!” he squeaked.

 

”It kinda _is_ what you said.”

 

He huffed. ”Tell me again why we’re still talking?”

 

I rolled my eyes at him. ”Because _you_ …” I didn’t get to finish my sentence as he leaned against me, kissing me. It was a kiss so slow it was maddening, too soon was he backing away and I found myself following to close that distance again. Not finding him, I opened my eyes and saw him smirking at me before straddling my lap, placing his arms around my neck.

 

Lance dragged his hands down my neck and back, teasingly slow, smirk still plastered on his lips as eyes never left mine. Then his whole expression softened and turned almost into a shy kind of confidence. ”You know I love you, too”, he whispered. I smiled and it was silly really because Lance was the kind of person that had absolutely no problem telling the entire world that he was a proud boyfriend and loved me. He had no problem showing affection or kissing me in public just because he knew it would make me blush.

 

But when it was just him and me, alone in our apartment, the affectionate side of him turned shyer, softer, as if he no longer had to show me off to anyone or try to get me to blush or stutter. When we were alone it was just us, and we had nothing to prove to anyone, not even each other. We still made a lot of stuff into a competition though, but just for the fun of it since Lance loved competitions and I was happy to comply.

 

”I know”, I whispered back and smiled back at him, just as soft and just as shy.

 

Even 5 years later, I could still get drunk on his kisses and touches and sweet words. Even 5 years later I could drown in the blues of his eyes. Even 5 years later I knew I’d never had enough.

 

And hopefully, he felt the same way about me.

 

* * *

 

 

It took us several long hours of drive from Seattle to Tallahassee, Florida. We took turns driving so the other could rest and occasionally we stopped at fast food restaurants by the road to eat and take a break. God knew we needed it.

 

The first long road trip we’d taken was to Boomerang Bay in Santa Clara for Lance’s 21st birthday. It had taken its time for Lance to convince his parents to celebrate him at the Water Park by arguing that it had something everyone could enjoy. Well, he wasn’t wrong.

 

All I can say is that, personally, that was one awkward weekend.

 

It started with a fourteen-hour drive, spent with Lance and both his parents who were chatting the whole time. To make matters even more awkward they weren’t chatting in English. Lance and I had been dating a little over a year by the time and I had met his family on several different occasions, most of which were celebrations. At first, they had seemed quite unsure about me but it didn’t take them long before they brought me in as another son. They really started treating me like I was a part of the family, to which Lance beamed, having already told me that would be the case. You can’t really blame me for having my doubts because Lance is the kind of guy who says he has everything under control one second before everything he’s supposed to have under control smash to the floor with a ”whoops”.

 

Anyways, the road trip with his parents felt awkward just because I felt like I couldn’t talk to them, Lance assured me that they are so used to speaking Spanish around the family that they didn’t even think about it. I was still tense though until Lance grabbed his bag from the trunk and pulled out his computer. He sat it down between us and told me he had downloaded some movies we could watch. After that, the hours just seemed to fly away as everything that existed in the car for me was Lance and his stupid movies.

 

”I even downloaded an Alien one for you”, he had said and rolled his eyes. ”Just don’t blame me if I fall asleep.” I wanted to punch his arm, the way I would have if we had been alone, but I didn’t want his parents to think I were physically abusing their son in the backseat or anything, so I just narrowed my eyes at him instead.

 

”Are we there yet?” His voice broke me out of my thoughts and I turned back to the map on my phone.

 

”Uh?”

 

Lance smirked at me for a second before turning back to the road. ”Daydreaming? Damn, my personal navigator thinks about something else than navigating.” There was amusement in his voice and I wanted to pinch him or smack him, which he probably was expecting.

 

Instead, I placed my hand on the shift lever and said, ”I thought about navigating something else”, I lied, just to see the expression on his face change so dramatically into a flush.

 

”Y-you–” he swallowed before pointing an accusing finger at me, eyes never leaving the road. ”I hate you.”

 

I laughed before going back to focus on the map.

 

* * *

 

 

”You know I’ve been thinking about something”, he said as we were eating pizza from the box, sitting on the floor.

 

”What?” I picked up a slice and stuffed it into my mouth ungracefully, my face not half as smudgy with tomato sauce and cheese as Lance’s.

 

Lance swallowed down a mouthful of pizza before answering, ”We can say I am like I’m but we can’t say I was like I’s.” I snorted. ”Like I’m walking today. Shouldn’t we be able to say I’s walking yesterday then, too?”

 

”I’s walking yesterday”, I parroted before laughing. ”God, you’re so weird.” I picked up another slice.

 

”God?” he asked and waggled his eyebrows at me, mouth covered by his pizza slice, to which I rolled my eyes.

 

”You wish.”

 

It had taken a little longer than we had planned to find the cabin we rented. Mostly because Lance kept making wrong turns, blaming me for giving him wrong directions and me hissing at him that we wouldn’t have been lost if he had only followed my directions. Which, he completely ignored.

 

When we finally found it, we dumped our luggage by one wall and picked up the phone to order pizza.

 

There were so many things that we should do but was too tired to care about and would hate ourselves for ignoring the morning after. Like fixing the bed with the pillows and covers. Like taking off our clothes before sleeping on the floor. Like not using the pizza boxes as pillows.

 

I blame Lance.

 

* * *

 

 

When I woke up the sight of Lance both terrified me and made me laugh hysterically. His face was still smudged from the pizzas he had eaten, but now there were also tomato sauce in his hair and under left eye. His eyelids were heavy, looking like he had been drugged or sick with the flu. I couldn’t help but stare at him.

 

”What ya lookin’ at?” he asked, voice heavy with sleep.

 

”Your face”, I said and grinned. ”You look ridiculous.”

 

”Yeah?” he asked, trying to sit up but lost his balance and fell down on his side again. He opened an eye to peek at me before he smiled. ”Right back at ya.”

 

I rolled my eyes before trying to sit up, feeling my hair was stuck to the pizza box and Lance laughed at my struggle. ”Ugh”, I said. ”That’s it I’m going to shower.”

 

Another thing we should’ve done yesterday but that we had forgotten; turn on the warm water!

 

We showered under the cold spray of water, shivering, trying to wash away the stains of our bad decisions. Both of us hissing and cursing.

 

”How’re you guys?” asked Hunk over the phone, trying to check up on us. Lance and I went over every bad thing that had happened, how we had gotten lost, how we fell asleep on last night’s dinner and forgot to turn the warm water on so we had to shower in ice cold water. ”Why didn’t you just boil some pots of water, wait until they cooled down to a nice temperature and the just used that water to shower with?”

 

Lance and I shared a look, narrowing our eyes at each other before abruptly ending the call and filling all the pots we could find with water that we set to boil.

 

”I’m going first”, Lance said, standing by the stove.

 

”No way”, I said. ”You barely need a shower anymore, most of your smudges are gone!”

 

Lance huffed. ”Unless we”, he started before smiling, turning to look over his shoulder at me. ”Compromise.”

 

I looked at him, arms crossed and face expressionless. ”No.”

 

”C’mon! It’s not like you can force me out of the shower.” He waggled his eyebrows.

 

”I can lock the door.”

 

He scoffed and said, ”You’re no fun.”

 

”But”, I started, waiting for him to turn his attention back to me.

 

”Yeah?”

 

”But, if you insist on sharing”, I said. ”I’ll agree on one condition.”

 

He turned around to completely face me, one eyebrow raised. ”Depends. What is it you want?”

 

I smirked, taking a couple steps towards him, lowering my voice and said, ”Our anniversary”, and then, ”I cook.”

 

Lance stared at me, eyes wide as if that was not what he had expected. When he sobered up he narrowed his eyes and pointed at me. ”Either that is an insult to my cooking, or you’re up to something.”

 

I shrugged but smirked at him. ”It’s in two days, why don’t you wait and find out.”

 

* * *

 

 

He would find out, tonight.

 

Tonight.

 

I would be lying if I said I wasn’t nervous because truth be told I was scared out of my mind yesterday, spending an hour being reassured by Shiro on the phone while Lance was out running. He kept telling me that I had nothing to worry about, I knew I had nothing to worry about but that didn’t help the anxiety rising in me at the thought.

 

What if he’d say no?

 

Even though our friends seemed pretty sure he wouldn’t, there still was that possibility, right? There are always at least two answers to my question; yes and no. How Lance will say it doesn’t really matter, what matters is what it will mean.

 

What if he’d actually say yes?

 

A warmth shot through me at the thought and I couldn’t help the smile on my lips. I glanced over my shoulder to where Lance sat on the couch by the fireplace and TV, watching some junk show while waiting for me to finish cooking.

 

Something I really liked about the cabin Lance had rented was the rooms. There were three big rooms; living room, bedroom, and kitchen. The kitchen and living room were connected through an archway. What I liked the most about the rooms was that after we had eaten dinner, I could just tell him I needed the bathroom or that I forgot something while actually putting up post-its in their proper places.

 

I felt both dread and anticipation about tonight. Feeling like it couldn’t come quick enough while still wanting it to take forever to reach.

 

While waiting for my roast beef to finish up I can tell you about this morning. Lance tried to be quiet while sneaking out of our bed at 7, thinking I was still asleep. Not wanting to harm his ego and giving him the perfect morning he tried to give to me, I pretended that I was asleep, too.

 

Not long after did he sit down on the bed next to me with a tray filled with breakfast and glasses with orange juice. He leaned forwards to press a kiss to my forehead, murmuring ”Happy anniversary”, against my skin.

 

”Breakfast in bed”, I said and smiled. ”How cliché”.

 

”You mean ’how romantic”, Lance winked and fired a finger gun at me.

 

”Yeah”, I agreed.

 

We ate in a mutual, comfortable silence. When the tray was empty, Lance said, ”Five years, huh.”

 

I chuckled. ”Yeah.”

 

He looked at me with a small smile on his lips. ”So…? What d’you wanna do today? Or tonight? Or… yeah.”

 

”Why don’t we just go with it”, I said. ”No expectations. Just you know, enjoy each other’s company and stuff.”

 

Lance rolled his eyes with a smirk. ”Sounds like you’re talking about a first date.” I punched his arm, to which he tried glaring at me but a smile pulled itself onto his lips. ”Anyways”, he picked up the tray from the bed and put it down on the floor. ”I have one expectation, actually.” He turned his body towards mine, moved to straddle my hips.

 

”Really?” I asked, feeling my body heat up, my face must’ve been red.

 

He leaned in closer, licking his lips. ”Yeah, really.” Hungrily we met each other halfway, smashing our mouths together, hands searching for anything to grab on, hands searching for skin. Even with my eyes closed I could navigate my hands on his body, find the freckles on his shoulder that formed the Big Dipper, find the scar that went across one eyebrow from when he tripped as a kid.

 

While letting my hands roam over his body, every familiar curve and muscle and bone, I knew it was true when they said you could fit your universe in your hands.

 

”What are you thinking about?” Lance was smirking at me, he held his fork with a piece of roast beef, potato, and sauce midair.

 

I smiled shyly before meeting his gaze. ”This morning”, I said and I wished we had hidden cameras in the cabin so that I could cherish his expression forever.

 

Lance was completely red as he stuffed his face with his food as if to try and drain the embarrassment. I only laughed and he glared at me for it.

 

”Don’t be embarrassed”, I said before smirking at my plate, cutting a slice of a potato. ”You weren’t that bad.”

 

Lance started choking on his food, when that stopped he started spluttering. ”Wha-wh-what!?” I grinned at him and he pointed his fork at me. My grin widened. ”I’ll have you know that I was perfectly great in bed this morning.”

 

I smiled. ”Yes, you were”, I said. Lance’s jaw went slack. I turned back to my food. ”If you don’t choke to death maybe you’ll get a repeat performance.” And then I added, ”Or two.”

 

”You are going to kill me”, he muttered, averting his gaze to look down at either his plate or his lap, his face still bright scarlet.

 

I laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

And so it was time.

 

I told Lance I had prepared a surprise for him, which wasn’t a lie. I went to our bedroom in search for a small plastic bag I had hidden while Lance was in the toilet after we had arrived.

 

There was a USB in the bag as well as the ring box and bundle of post-its. I picked up the bundle and started setting to work putting them in their right places, then I put the ring box where it should be and lastly I went back to the kitchen with the USB.

 

”I found it”, I exclaimed and waved the USB in midair.

 

Lance stared at it with narrowed eyes. ”It took you forever to find a USB?”

 

I nodded. ”It’s very small, you know.” Lance rolled his eyes and then I turned around and went back into the living room, shooting an ”are you coming or not?” over my shoulder.

 

There was a small stereo on top of the fireplace, which I thought seemed a bit risky but the shelf seemed to be well isolated. I put in the USB and started the stereo.

 

As the first song started playing a slow tune I turned to Lance who already had his hand out, ready to take mine. I grabbed his hand and he proceeded to spin me around, whispering in my ear, ”Dancing, eh?”

 

And we danced. And we danced and we danced.

 

”How’s your plan going?” I asked.

 

”Which one?”

 

I rolled my eyes. ”The one where you sweep me off my feet.”

 

As an answer, Lance spun me around twice before lowering my in a dip, flashing me a confident grin. ”It’s going great.” I rolled my eyes. ”So…”, Lance began a while later. ”Cooking and dancing”, he continued, looking at me with a searching look. ”What happened to my boyfriend?”

 

I snorted. ”What are you talking about?”

 

”I mean”, he paused as his hands trailed down my back. ”I’m not used to you being the romantic one.”

 

”Maybe I just wanted to sweep you off your feet, too.”

 

Lance grinned at me. ”In that case”, he said, leaning his head forward so our foreheads touched. ”I don’t complain.”

 

I dreaded the moment the playlist was over and it was time to move over to the next step. I dreaded it.

 

It was too soon, my body was on fire, my fingers were restless and Lance looked so happy and soft and…

 

Mine.

 

I took a deep breath. ”Hey the music stopped”, Lance just as I broke free of his hold.

 

”Yeah”, I said and smiled at him just to have him mirror that blissful expression. ”Uhm”, I started and dragged a hand through my hair. ”I have something else planned, do you think you could…” I swallowed. ”Wait in the bedroom?”

 

I watched how his eyes turned darker, probably misreading my intention but I couldn’t see that as a bad thing.

 

”Yeah. Uhm, absolutely.” He coughed before pointing at the bedroom. ”I’ll just wait in the bedroom.”

 

I watched him go, wondering if he could hear my heart beat or just sense the emotions radiating from me.

 

But he just kept going until he stood outside the closed door.

 

Lance, said a post-it in height with his nose.

 

Lance turned around and raised an eyebrow at me in question. I smiled in response, not trusting my throat to produce coherent words I just waved at him to go in.

 

And so he did.

 

I watched him for a moment before I, unconsciously, felt in my pocket for the ring, I picked it up and looked at the little blue zircon stone with a smile on my face.

 

After having caught my breath, my feet carried me to the bedroom where I found Lance sitting on the bed with a bundle on his lap, tears in his eyes. My heart started aching at the sight, thinking Lance was crying because he was sad, but then he turned to look at me with such a bright expression, lips pulled up at the corners. He looked at me and shook his head before laughing.

 

”I can’t believe you did this!”

 

I chuckled before sitting down, noticing he hadn’t gone through even half of the post-its before I stepped in. I placed a searching hand under my pillow, every passing second filled me with more and more dread until I felt the hard but yet soft velvet box and grabbed it.

 

”Lance”, I whispered and he looked at me just as I turned pulled away all the post-its but the last one. His gaze returned to the note in his hands and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

 

When he had opened his eyes and were looking at me, I had already opened the box, revealing the silver ring. He glanced between me and the ring as if waiting for me to tell him it was all a joke, a test or some sort of competition.

 

The silence grew between us as neither of us spoke, just staring at each other. Lance wasn’t crying anymore but my heart was still beating with dread.

 

I swallowed. ”So?” I asked. ”What do you say?”

 

He raised an eyebrow at me, the beginning of a smirk, taking place on his lips. ”What do I say about what?”

 

Some more seconds went by before I voiced the scribbled words on the post-it, ”Will you marry me?”

 

As a way of answer, he leaned forwards and kissed me, one long and soft kiss, its beauty almost making me cry out in joy.

 

I picked up the ring from the box, Lance offered his hand to me and I slid the ring on his finger, never breaking eye contact.

 

He raised his hand to inspect the ring. ”A Ruby?” he asked and I nodded before revealing the ring that had been in my pocket. I handed it to him before letting my hand hovering in front of him. He took the cue, sliding the ring with the blue zircon on my finger.

 

”After I bought the rings, I thought I’d give you this one”, I nodded to the ring on my finger, ”because it’s blue like the ocean and you love blue. And the ocean.” I was silent for a while before I continued, ”But because I love you, I thought that… that maybe I should have it. Because it represents you, and you could have the one that represents me.” Lance was staring at me, expression unreadable. ”I wanted to give you a ring you could look at and think about me, no matter where I am or where you are.”

 

Lance pushed me down onto the bed before he pressed kisses all over my face; on my cheeks, on my nose, my forehead, on my eyelids and finally on my lips. ”I love you”, he said. And then in a whisper, so soft, he added, ”My fiancé.”


End file.
